


Unmapped [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, English Accent, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Saucy kiss, Sherlock is conducting an experiment in kissing, Soundcloud, Very intimate kissing, anal kiss, christmas day, cock kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wishes to explore more about his desires. To this end, he conducts a kissing experiment in the afternoon of Christmas Day. John is all for experiments of this nature. They are going to learn a thing or two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmapped [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076047) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thanks, as ever to Hound, for writing and Atty for listening!


End file.
